<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My House Got EGGED! *not clickbait* (SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME?!) by girlofthemonth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459696">My House Got EGGED! *not clickbait* (SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME?!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthemonth/pseuds/girlofthemonth'>girlofthemonth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, the cringe is real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthemonth/pseuds/girlofthemonth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yuka (heroine) is a youtuber who gets into crazy antics (and exaggerates them for her channel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My House Got EGGED! *not clickbait* (SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME?!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yuka came home to a mailbox full of rotten eggs and maggots, she knew.</p><p>She knew to disregard her uneasiness for the strange situation she was in - amnesia and some demon boy connected to her soul, people dropping flowerpots on her head and whatnot - she had a fledgling YouTube channel to run! She was about to hit one thousand subscribers and found herself stumped trying to concoct a special for such a milestone, and there it was, just begging to be documented!</p><p>After logging into the phone Toma had given her, she discovered she had a small, yet dedicated fanbase. She also realized she was using her channel in the hopes of bringing in some extra cash, and perhaps even being able to become a full-time YouTuber - but she was getting ahead of herself.</p><p>Or was she?</p><p>Because this event would surely catapult her to online fame...all she had to do was document it, and perhaps ramble for a few more minutes in front of a bare wall. Maybe even cry for an extra juicy thumbnail. But would a picture of her rancid mailbox be enough? Perhaps so. Maybe she only needed to photoshop a couple of shocked emojis on each corner. And so she began.</p><p>Amidst everything, her "flop" channel (as some hateful commenters referred to her account as) was the only thing connecting her to her unfamiliar reality, but more importantly, her past. She watched all of her exaggerated "storytimes" and met her past self through them. Her boring vlogs provided an insight to her day-to-day life...to normalcy. Her comments and DM's revealed to herself the kind of person she was. She going to continue for that lost self, the Yuka she hoped to recover, dammit. She honestly didn't know whether she was more excited to reach her first big milestone or to remember everything she ever knew.</p><p>Thus, she whipped out her midtier cellphone and began to document every last corner of her mailbox and the area around it. "What is up, guys? Yuka here with another insane vlog! The craziest things just keep happening to me!" Making up absurd theories on the fly in hopes to captivate all 972 of her faithful viewers, she felt like she was getting the hang of this YouTuber thing all over again. After exaggerating her reactions, her intonations, and her camerawork for nearly an hour, she decided she had more than enough footage to condense into a twenty minute video. Her throat felt a bit sore from forcing her voice for so long.</p><p>At Toma's house, under his insistence of protecting her (perhaps the next video could be a collaboration titled "KIDNAPPED by my Best Friend! *scary*"?), Yuka began recording what would be the last few minutes of her magnum opus - a more calm portion where she would assure her audience she was okay, that the situation sure was wacky but she was safe, and to "subscribe and hit the bell!" However, she noticed her tone wasn't as loud; volume equates to confidence before the viewer, of course. She had to keep her voice down, as she didn't want to disturb her friend, who had retired to his computer for the night - knowing he was a college student, he was surely working on some assignment. No matter...the footage wasn't terrible, and it would have to suffice either way.</p><p>Despite Toma's insistence for her to get some rest, she diligently, yet silently, edited her video for the entire night, until the early hours of the moment. Now for the cherry on top: the title. Well, her mailbox had been egged, which was basically like her house, right? And saying "my house got egged!" sounds a lot more dire than "my mailbox got egged" - everyone knows the title is what determines a video's success! Satisfied after an entire night of work, Yuka hit upload. Fortunately, Toma had good wifi, and the video was up sooner than she anticipated. </p><p>At Orion's suggestion, she decided to call it a night. The boy could barely keep his eyes open! Besides, Toma would be waking up any time soon, and she didn't want him worrying over her lack of sleep.</p><p>Excited for her big break, Yuka rested, dreaming of recovering her memories...and of Shin and Toma celebrating her channel reaching one million subscribers with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stan shin!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>